spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Patrick Star Show
' The Patrick Star Show '''is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants (TV show). Episode List The original series starts with "Patrick Takes Over........", except 63-69 (Rick Takes Over), and 376 (Spongebob Takes Over) . The revived series starts with "Patrick And The......." Season 1 *1. Patrick Takes Over - Patrick makes his own TV Show. *2. Patrick Takes Over The Krusty Krab - Patrick is bored,so he takes over The Krusty Krab. *3. Patrick Takes Over Your School - Patrick decides to become the principal of Bikini Bottom Elemnetary. *4. Patrick Takes Over Rodeos - Patrick replaces bulls in rodeos and replaces them with Starfishes. *5. Patrick Takes Over Hollywood - Patrick becomes the new founder of Hollywood and replaces the upcoming movies star-themed. *6. Patrick Takes Over Music - Patrick makes his own songs. *7. Patrick Takes Over Beaches - Patrick wants to become the lifeguard of Goo Lagoon. *8. Patrick Takes Over London - Patrick steals Big Ben,now he has to give Big Ben back or else the Britains will destroy Bikini Bottom. *9. Patrick Takes Over Fashion - Patrick starts his own Fashion Company. *10. Patrick Takes Over Military - Patrick becomes General of the Military. *11. Patrick Takes Over Food - Patrick replaces all of the food in the world with disgusting,yet vomiting foods yet! *12. Patrick Takes Over Baseball - Patrick destroys Baseball and replaces it with Jellyfishing. *13. Patrick Takes Over Nickelodeon - Patrick becomes boss of Nickelodeon and changes the Nicktoons with stupid junk. *14. Patrick Takes Over Fitness(Season Finale) - Patrick replaces Fitness with getting fat. Season 2 *14. Patrick Takes Over Goofy Goober(Season 2 opener) - Patrick and SpongeBob becomes head bosses of Goofy Goober. *15. Patrick Takes Over A Wedding - Patrick ruins SpongeBob and Sandy Cheeks's wedding. *16. Patrick Takes Over The Mall - Patrick spends all of his money on stuff at the Bikini Bottom Mall. *17. Patrick Takes Over The Hospital - Patrick gets the cure for the Common Influinza. *18. Patrick Takes Over The Law - Patrick becomes the chief of the SWAT Team. *19. Patrick Takes Over Hawaii - The gang heads to Hawaii. *20. Patrick Takes Over The Internet - Patrick makes a website. *21. Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob SquarePants - Patrick renames his buddy's show to "Patrick Star". *22. Patrick Takes Over Spongbob Fan Wiki - Patrick becomes principal of Spongebob Fan Wiki. *23. Patrick Takes Over A Cookie Factory - Patrick clogs the Bikini Bottom Cookie Factory. *24. Patrick Takes Over USA - Patrick captures the president, so Patrick's the president now. *25. Patrick Takes Over Target - Patrick decides to run the local US Target. *26. Patrick Takes Over McDonald's - Patrick destroys all the McDonald's in Florida. *27. Patrick Takes Over Disneyland - Patrick captures the Disneyland Staff and takes over Disneyland. *28. Patrick Takes Over Math - Patrick replaces all the math with dumb stuff. *29. Patrick Takes Over The Midway - Patrick tricks the kids into giving him all his tickets at the Bikini Bottom Midway. *30. Patrick Takes Over Pizza - Patrick decides to get rid of pizza. *31.Patrick Takes Over Canada - Patrick kills the ruler of Canada and becomes the ruler. *32.Patrick Takes Over Mars - Patrick Farts So Hard he gets in Mars and kills the rulers,so he became the ruler. *33.Patrick Takes Over His Brain - Patrick Takes Over his Brain and he says QWXFGHBNJKKMNFFFVHKLMN all the time. *34.Patrick Takes Over Toys 'R' Us - Patrick becomes president of Toys 'R' Us. *35.Patrick Takes Over Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs - Patrick makes an invention which makes food fall down from the sky. *36.Patrick Takes Over Languages - Patrick makes a language of his own and tells everyone to speak it. *37.Patrick Takes Over Aliens - Patrick says aliens are real and everyone disagrees, and patrick tries to prove aliens are real. *38.Patrick Takes Over Roblox-Patrick plays too much roblox and he broked it so he created another roblox game *39.Patrick Takes Over House-Patrick become president of house *40.Patrick Takes Over Bikini Bottom - Patrick becomes the mayor of Bikini Bottom. *41.Patrick Takes Over Internet - Patrick kidnaps Bill Gates and rules Microsoft. *42.Patrick Takes Over NASCAR - Patrick becomes NASCAR Champion. *43.Patrick Takes Over Barack Obama - Patrick goes in the body of Obama. *44-45.Patrick Takes Over The Cinema(30 Minutes Special) - Patrick makes a movie and let it see in the cinema of Bikini Bottom. *46.Patrick Takes Over Jail - Patrick robs Sandy and is arrested. *47.Patrick Takes Over His Own Show(Season Finale) - Patrick makes accidentally an end to his show. But there will be a Season 3! Season 3 *48.Patrick Takes Over Nothing(Season Opener) - Patrick wants to do nothing, but it doesn't succeed. *49.Patrick Takes Over The Chum Bucket - Patrick kidnaps Plankton and takes over the Chum Bucket. *50-51.Patrick Takes Over The Fifties(30 Minutes Special; 50th Episode) - Patrick time travels and comes out of it in 1955. *52-53.Patrick Takes Over Jeff Dunham(30 Minutes Special) - Patrick becomes a ventriloquist and must battle Jeff Dunham! *54.Patrick Takes Over Barney - Patrick Kills Barney! *55-57.Patrick Takes Over Craigslist(30 Minute Special) - Patrick Takes Over Craigslist! *58.Patrick Takes Over Chicken - Patrick Bans Chicken! *59-62.Patrick Takes Over his Name(30 Minutes Special) - Patrick changes his name to Rick! *63.Rick Takes Over Sweden - Rick becomes ruler of Sweden! *64.Rick Takes Over JKL - Rick Kills JKL! *65-69.Rick Takes Over The Process of Killing(30 Minute Special) - Rick Thinks He Should Change his Name to Patrick. *70.Patrick Takes Over France - Patrick's the ruler of France! *71.Patrick Takes Over Nintendo - Patrick gets a free Wii and kills the Nintendo crew. *72-76.Patrick Takes Over The Tour De France (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick asks Lance Armstrong how to win the Tour de France and then, he wins it too! *77.Patrick Takes Over The Land - Patrick becomes an animal who lives on land. *78.Patrick Takes Over iCarly - Patrick turns iCarly into iPatrick. *79.Patrick Takes Over The World! - Patrick loses his memory and Plankton says he is evil now. Patrick then takes over the world and spongebob tries to save Patrick. *80-81.Patrick Takes Over Disney Channel - (22 Minutes Season Finale special) - Patrick destroys all of the Disney Channels. Season 4 Also Known as the Movie Season since every episode is an hour or more. *82-84.Patrick Takes Over King Neptune - (30 Minute Special)King Neptune hired Patrick to be Lord Neptune, but he his causing trouble for people, so Spongebob and his friends try to stop Patrick. *85-91.Patrick Takes Over Pigs - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Kills Pigs! *92-93.Patrick Takes Over Google - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Takes Over Google! *94-96.Patrick Takes Over Season 4 - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Makes Every Episode in Season 4 at least 30 Minutes! *97-98.Patrick Takes Over a Keyboard - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Takes Over Keyboards! *99-100.Patrick Takes Over His 100th Episode - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Makes his 100th Episode! *101-108.Patrick Takes Over Yahoo! - (30 Minute Special) - Patrick Takes Over Yahoo! *109-110.Patrick Takes Over National No Patrick Day - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Changes NNPD To where they kick Him out.Lasts for 1 Day. *111-112.Patrick Takes Over Halloween - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Takes Over Halloween! *113-114.Patrick Takes Over Youtube - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick replaces all of the videos on Youtube with him having fun with his firends. Season 5 *115-116.Patrick Takes Over Japan - (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick Takes Over Japan! *117-118.Patrick Takes Over His Universe-(30 Minutes Special)Patrick has his own universe in his brain,but Evil Patrick destroys Spongebob and his friends,so the legendary people will save him. *119.Patrick Takes Over X-Men-Patrick kills the X-Men. *120.Patrick Takes Over his Episodes-Patrick Makes A Season 3 DVD! *121.Patrick Takes Over Nicktoons Reunited!-In this crossover episode with Nicktoons Reunited!,Vlad must destroy the Bikini Bottom,now will Patrick be able to save him To Stop our Nicktoon Heroes? *122.Patrick Takes Over YouTube again - Patrick places videos about him on YouTube and removes all other videos! *123.Patrick Takes Over CSI - Patrick Takes over CSI! *124-125.Patrick Takes Over Bugs Bunny - Patrick hates Mel Blanc,so he kidnaps him,so he has to voice Bugs Bunny! *126.Patrick Takes Over Scooby-Doo - Patrick hates Dogs,so he kidnaps Scooby-Doo,and he becomes "Patrick Patrick Star". *127.Patrick Takes Over Evil - Patrick Stops Evil,but makes a mistake.Remember SpongeBob's rule in Battle of Bikini Bottom. *128.Patrick Takes Over Good - Patrick Gets Good and Evil equal again so Bikini Bottom explode. *129-130.Patrick Takes Over Your Teacher - Patrick Takes Over Your teacher,and Party starts when he has to teach you,and he's so much fun! *131.Patrick Takes Over Sandy Beach - Sandy has a beach in her name,and Patrick takes it because "I'm A True Taker of Good Ruleings". *132.Patrick Takes Over The Krusty Krab again - Patrick Shows how good his show is by doing what he did in Season 1. *133.Patrick Takes Over PatBack - Patrick Takes Over his Back! *134-135.Patrick Takes Over Japan again - Patrick Takes over Japan again because he likes doing that. *136.Patrick Takes Over Again -patrick is gonna to all those episodes again again and again *137.patrick Takes Over Food again -patrick gonna make the bestes food *138.Patrick takes Over king Neptune again -patrick dress him self as king neptune *139.Patrick Takes Over Bug bunny again -Patrick don't like the daffy duck so he tries to kill him *140.Patrick Takes Over DisneyLand again - patrick changed the name of disneyland to starfishland *141.Patrick Takes Over a Wedding again- - patrick tries to ruin squidward's and his girldfriend's wedding *142.Patrick takes over the world! (Season Finale) -Patrick become ruler of Earth, but it all goes horribly wrong... Season 6 *143.Patrick Takes Over Poodles (Season Opener) - Patrick hates poodles, so he gets rid of them. *144.Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob - Patrick makes SpongeBob eat him and he controls him from the inside. *145.Patrick Takes Over FЯED - Patrick gets annoyed by Fred so he takes over his web show and makes it about him with a sped-up voice. *146-147.Patrick Takes Over Sliders (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick gets a mulitverse travel machine thing, and hops from parallel universe to parallel universe. *148.Patrick Takes Over TDA - Patrick becomes a cast mate on "Total Drama Action". *149.Patrick Takes Over iPods - Patrick gets an iPod. *150.Patrick Takes Over Football - Patrick joins football. *151-152.Patrick Takes Over Old Man Jenkins (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick and Old Man Jenkins get stuck inside the freezer of The Krusty Krab, and the secrets come out. *153.Patrick Takes Over Writing Sticks - Patrick makes a book. *154.Patrick Takes Over Waffles - Patrick eats at a breakfast place. *155.Patrick Takes Over HGBLERNK;IOJGEMO - Patrick forgets how to talk. *156.Patrick Takes Over The Funnel - Patrick forgets how to eat again, so SpongeBob gets out the funnel. *157.Patrick Takes Over Ratatouille - Patrick does not partake in the liking of the movie: Ratatouille. *158.Patrick Takes Over An Actual Job - Patrick gets an offical job at The Krusty Krab. *159-160.Patrick Takes Over Atlantis SquarePantis (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick did not like the SpongeBob movie: "Atlantis SquarePantis", so he remakes it staring himself. *161.Patrick Takes Over Pizza Palace - Patrick calls pizza palace, only to hear SpongeBob answer. *162.Patrick Takes Over Bells - Patrick thinks the sound of bells is annoying, so he bans them. *163.Patrick Takes Over Spaghetti - Patrick don't like no spaghetti. *164.Patrick Takes Over House Fancy - Patrick gets interviewed on "House Fancy", leading Squidward to get quite jealous. *165.Patrick Takes Over the Process Of Making Pancakes - Patrick finds a new way to make Pancakes. *166.Patrick Takes Over Smokey Bears - Patrick starts preventing wild fires. *167.Patrick Takes Over Tiny Shoes - Patrick goes shoe shopping. *168.Patrick Takes Over Spain - Patrick goes to spain. *169.Patrick Takes Over Dirty Laundry - Patrick goes to a laundromat and washes his clothes. *170.Patrick Takes Over Squidward's New Glasses - Squidward gets new glasses, so Patrick takes them. Hes so stylin. *171.Patrick Takes Over Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog - Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog comes to Bikini Bottom and makes Patrick mad. *172-173.Patrick Takes Over A Christmas Carol (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick is visited by three ghosts on Christmas night for some reason. Season 7 *174-175.Patrick Takes Over A T.V Show (Season Opener/30 Minutes Special) - Patrick creates a T.V show. *176.Patrick Takes Over His Family - Patrick's family comes to visit. *177.Patrick Takes Over Pirates - Patrick becomes a pirate. *178.Patrick Takes Over The Heating System - Patrick installs a heating system in his rock. *179.Patrick Takes Over Planes - Patrick becomes a pilot. *180.Patrick Takes Over Squidward - Patrick eats Squidward. *181.Patrick Takes Over Robots - Patrick makes a robot. *182-183.Patrick Takes Over The State Of Wyoming (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick goes to Wyoming. *184.Patrick Takes Over Sporks - Patrick no likey da sporks. *185.Patrick Takes Over Stanley S. Squarepants - Patrick visits Stanley for some reason. *186.Patrick Takes Over Patrick - The title is pretty self-explanitory. *187.Patrick Takes Over Bananas - Patricks bananas for coco puffs. *188.Patrick Takes Over A Deli Store - Patrick opens a deli. *189-190.Patrick Takes Over Pre-Historic (30 Minutes Special) - We see Patrick in pre-historic times. *191.Patrick Takes Over Riddles - Patrick becomes a master at riddles. *192-193.Patrick Takes Over The Surface (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick goes on the surface. *194.Patrick Takes Over The Hulk - PATRICK SMASH. *195.Patrick Takes Over Gary - Patrick accidentally eats Gary. *196.Patrick Takes Over A Mattress Store - Patrick takes a trip to the T.V store. *197.Patrick Takes Over His Eyesight - Patrick goes blind. *198.Patrick Takes Over His Theme Song - Patrick makes a new version of his theme song for the 200th episode spectacular. *199-200.Patrick Takes Over His 200th Episode! (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick throws a big party to celebrate 200 episodes, but then he gets locked out of his house. Season 8 This season started to use the new theme song made at the end of Season 7. *201.Patrick Takes Over Coffee (Season Opener) - Patrick struggles to make himself a cup of coffee. *202.Patrick Takes Over Rickpat - Patrick makes a visit to his cousin, Rickpat's house. *203.Patrick Takes Over The Shopping Center - Patrick Takes Over the Shopping Center. *204.Patrick Takes Over Squidward's House - Patrick Takes Over Squidward's House, but Squidward isn't too happy. *205.Patrick Takes Over Mr. Krabs' House - Patrick Takes Over Mr. Krabs' House. *206.Patrick Takes Over Goo Lagoon - Patrick Takes Over the Goo Lagoon. *207.Patrick Takes Over Avatar - Patrick Takes Over Avatar: The Last Airbender. *209.Patrick Takes Over The Krabby Pizza - Patrick Takes Over the Krabby Pizza Mr. Krabs sells at the Krusty Krab. *210-211.Patrick Takes Over Bikini Bottom and Squidville - Patrick Takes Over Bikini Bottom and everything in Squidville. *212. Patrick Takes Over Kelp Grow - Patrick gets a bottle of Kelp Grow. *213. Patrick Takes Over National No Patrick Day Again - Sequel to Gone. Patrick takes over Bikini Bottom because no one's there, but it turns out it was No Patrick Day. *214. Patrick Takes Over Thomas the Tank Engine - Patrick captures Sir Topham Hatt and takes over Sodor. *215. Patrick Takes Over Mario Kart Wii - Patrick gets a copy of Mario Kart Wii. *216-217. Patrick Takes Over Captain Underpants - Patrick is teleported to the Captian Underpants world and meets George and Harold. *218. Patrick Takes Over Christmas Sales - Patrick goes Christmas shopping. *219. Patrick Takes Over Target Again - Patrick is forced to rebuild all the Targets he destroyed in Season 2. *220. Patrick Takes Over Patrick Revere - Patrick travels time to meet Patrick Revere. *221. Patrick Takes Over Grammar - Patrick passes a law that everyone has to have bad grammar, OR ELSE! *222. Patrick Takes Over New York City - Patrick takes over New York City and renames it to New Patrick City. *223. Patrick Takes Over Cartoon Network - Patrick becomes leader of CN and gets rid of all the action shows, CN Real, the movies, everything, execpt cartoons. (YEAH!) *234. Patrick Takes Over Your Hopes That The Last Episode Was Good - Patrick gets rid of CN completly! *235. Patrick Takes Over The Queen Mary - Patrick destroys the Queen Mary. *236. Patrick Takes Over the Othersiders - Patrick bans the Othersiders. *237-238. Patrick Takes Over Diary of a Wimpy Kid - Patrick teleportes himself into Jeff Kinney's ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid books and meets Greg. Season 9 * 239.Patrick Takes Over His 9th Season Premiere - Patrick has to make a 9th season premiere, but he doesn't know what it should be! *240.Patrick Takes Over Runescape - Patrick starts playing Runescape. *241.Patrick Takes Over The PC Guy - Patrick don't like no PC guy so he goes for him. *242-243.Patrick Takes Over TMNT (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick gets sick and tired of them stanky old turtles, so he joins them. *244.Patrick Takes Over Peaches - For some reason, Patrick starts selling peaches. *245.Patrick Takes Over Scooter - Patrick doesn't know who Scooter is, so he sets out to find/meet him. *246.Patrick Takes Over His Fingers - Patrick gets tired of not having fingers, so he makes some. *247.Patrick Takes Over Mrs. Puff's Boating School - Patrick becomes the new teacher of the boating school. *248.Patrick Takes Over Pickles - Patrick doesn't really like Pickles, but learns to in the end. *249.Patrick Takes Over His DVDs - Patrick finds that all "The Patrick Star Show" DVDs were re-called! *250-251.Patrick Takes Over Trophies (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick wants more trophies. *252.Patrick Takes Over A House Party - Patrick throws a house party, and doesn't get locked out! *253.Patrick Takes Over Twins - Patrick finds out he is a twin out of 3, but turns out he isn't one of them. *254.Patrick Takes Over Comedians - Patrick becomes a comedian. *255.Patrick Takes Over Jellyfish - Patrick becomes a master jelly fisher. *256.Patrick Takes Over Being Famous - Patrick becomes famous for some reason. *257.Patrick Takes Over Patrick - Patrick is out of things to take over so he takes over himself. *258.Patrick Takes Over Patchy The Pirate - Patrick meets Patchy. *259-260.Patrick Takes Over The Carousel Of Progress (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick is trapped on "The Carousel Of Progress". *261.Patrick Takes Over Mouses - Patrick get tried of 'dem silly ol' mouses, so he call exterminator. *262.Patrick Takes Over His Memory - Patrick loses his memory. *263.Patrick Takes Over Weights - Patrick lifts weights to become the strongest person in Bikini Bottom. *264.Patrick Takes Over The Wild West - Patrick travels to the west and becomes a cowboy. *265.Patrick Takes Over His Printer - Patrick's printer won't work!!!! *267.Patrick Takes Over Electric Outlets - Patrick finally gets real electricity in his house. *268-269.Patrick Takes Over Santa (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick must be Santa in Bikini Bottom! Season 10 *270.Patrick Takes Over The Radio - Patrick replaces all the songs on the radio with songs by him. *271.Patrick Takes Over High School - Patrick becomes principal of a High School. *272.Patrick Takes Over Hairy Legs - Patrick needs to shave his legs. *273.Patrick Takes Over The Process of Bulding A New Rock But Fails - Patrick tries to build a new house. *274-275.Patrick Takes Over The Kitchen (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick makes a resturant. *276.Patrick Takes Over Cheese Coffee - Patrick actually makes cheese coffee, and its delicious. *277.Patrick Takes Over Hello - Patrick likes the word "hello". *278-279.Patrick Takes Over Evil (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick becomes evil. *280.Patrick Takes Over Beach - Patrick goes to the beach. *281.Patrick Takes Over Hold Hands - Patrick stats going around town holding peoples hands. *282.Patrick Takes Over The Hills - Patrick goes on the show, "The Hills". *283.Patrick Takes Over Floor - Patrick needs a new floor. *284.Patrick Takes Over Wigstruck - Patrick gets his very own wig. *285.Patrick Takes Over Dancing - Patrick enters a dance contest. *286-287.Patrick Takes Over Fly (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick gets the ability to fly. *288-290.Patrick Takes Over Root Beer (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick makes a very delicious kind of root beer. *291.Patrick Takes Over Float - Patrick learns how to float in water. *292-293.Patrick Takes Over Subway (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick opens a subway in Bikini Bottom. *294-295.Patrick Takes Over Pickles (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick buys all the pickles in the world. *296-297.Patrick Takes Over Recess (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick won't let other kids use the playground equipment at recess. *298.Patrick Takes Over Bouncing - Patrick gets a trampoline. *299-300.Patrick Takes Over His 300th Episode! (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick makes the best 300th episode ever!!!! *301-303.Patrick Takes Over Stars (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick becomes a star. *304.Patrick Takes Over Ed Edd n Eddy - Patrick meets the Eds. *305.Patrick Takes Over Wall - Patrick builds a wall. Season 11 *306.Patrick Takes Over Dangerous - Patrick Makes sure that nobody in Bikini Bottom gets hurt. *307.Patrick Takes Over Family Guy - Patrick Takes Over Family Guy. *308.Patrick Takes Over Krabby Patties - Patrick orders 100, 000000000000 Krabby Patties! *309.Patrick Takes Over Krabby Land - Patrick re-builds Krabby Land. *310-311.Patrick Takes Over Harry Potter - Patrick becomes Harry Potter. *312.Patrick Takes Over the USA - Patrick goes to the USA. *313.Patrick Takes Over Patchy and Potty - Patrick orders Patchy and Potty to help him. *314.Patrick Takes Over Fun - Patrick wants to have fun with everyone in Bikini Bottom. *315.Patrick Takes Over All That - Patrick Takes Over All That. *316.Patrick Takes Over South Park - Patrick Takes Over South Park. *317.Patrick Takes Over Boating School - Patrick has to go to the Boating School. *318.Patrick Takes Over Pirates - Patrick banishes every pirate in sight. *319.Patrick Takes Over 7Up - Patrick gets sick after drinking too much 7Up. *320-321.Patrick Takes Over Everything (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick gets everything he wants! *322.Patrick Takes Over Total Drama, the Musical - Patrick is chosen to be on Total Drama, the Musical. *323.Patrick Takes Over Football - Patrick joins the bikini bottom football team, The bikini bottom fishes. *324.Patrick Takes Over Kevin - Patrick joins Kevin's jellyfishing group. *325-326.Patrick Takes Over Poop Skittles (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick hates chocolate Skittles. *327-328.Patrick Takes Over Jeffrey Jellyfish (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick sets out on a journey to find Jeffrey Jellyfish. *329.Patrick Takes Over H1N1 - Patrick destroys the H1N1. *330-331.Patrick Takes Over His Own Movie (30 Minutes Special) - Patrick goes out on an adventure to find Plankton's Cousin or else he'll never be allowed back to town. *332.Patrick Takes Over The USA - Patrick takes over all states in the USA. *333.Patrick Takes Over His Teeth - Patrick gets a cavity and has to go to the doctor. *334-335.Patrick Takes Over His Grandma - Patrick hates his grandma, so he tries to ship her to Kentucky. (30 Minutes Special) *336.Patrick Takes Over Kites - Patrick enters the Bikini Bottom Kite Festival and makes his own kite. Season 12 337. Patrick Takes Over Care Bears - Patrick has to destroy those bears before they destroy the galaxy! 338. Patrick Takes Over The Carnival - Patrick goes to the carnival and hogs all the rides and food. 339. Patrick Takes Over a Saturday Night Live - Title says it all! 340. Patrick Takes Over A Worm - Patrick finds a little worm and plays with it. 341. Patrick Takes Over Nothing - Patrick decides it's a perfect day to do nothing, but guess what Plankton's planning of taking over... PATRICK!! 342. Patrick Takes Over Obesity - Patrick wishes everyone was as fat as him. But then again... maybe he shouldn't have! 343. Patrick Takes Over ASoUE - Patrick changes A Series of Unfortunate Events to A Series of Patrick Events. 344. Patrick Takes Over Kelp Potatos - Patrick takes over Kelp Potatos. 345.Patrick Takes Over Kelp Meatballs - Patrick Takes Over Kelp Meatballs because he choked on one. 346.Patrick Takes Over Kelp Skittles - Patrick destroys his least favorite Skittle Flavor. 347.Patrick Takes Over Boys who wear their pants too low - Patrick beats up anyone who doesn't wear their pants up to their chest. 348-349.Patrick Takes Over Season 12 - Patrick gets rid of Season 12, and teams up to find it. 350.Patrick Takes Over his airdates - Patrick makes this episode air 5 years later and teams up to fix it. 351.Patrick takes Over 351 - Patrick loses this episode. This is the first offical Lost Episode. 352.Patrick Takes Over Kelp Ketchup - Patrick sprays Kelp Ketchup on this episode and becomes a janitor at the Krusty Krab. 353.Patrick Takes Over a clogged toilet - Patrick yells at a fish who clogged up the toilet. 354-360.Patrick Takes Over the First Lost episode and other recaps from the show - Patrick makes a memory book from the Seasons 1-12. 361.Patrick Takes Over The Beatles - Patrick builds a time machine to go back to 1963 - 1970 to be a member of The Beatles. 362.Patrick Takes Over Star Wars - Patrick goes to the Star Wars universe and meets The Rebels (The New Republic) including... Luke Skywalker! 363. Patrick Takes Over the Internet- Patrick buys a computer, however, he gets bored using it, so he takes over the Internet. 364. Patrick takes over the country- Patrick runs for president. 365. Patrick takes over anime- Patrick destroys all the anime shows and turns Patrick Star Show to Patrick Star Show Anime. 366. Patrick takes over The Spongebob Show- Patrick destroys The Spongebob Show. 367. Patrick takes over Victorious - Patrick takes over Victorious, and changes it to Patrickotis. 368. Patrick takes over Mr. Krabs - Patrick takes over Mr. Krabs because he clogged up the toilet. 369.Patrick takes over Pi - Patrick takes 3.14 and shreads it cause he don't like that. 370.Patrick takes over the U.K.-Patrick takes over the U.k. 371. Patrick takes over this wiki article-Patrick will write for this show 372. Patrick Takes Over the World - Patrick becomes King of the World and gets anything he wants free 373. Patrick Takes Over The SS Tipton - Patrick Boards The SS Tipton And Meets Zack And Cody 374.Patrick Takes Over Nothing - Patrick Dosent Want To Take Over Nothing 375.Patrick Takes Over The Fire Shoe Center - Patrick Takes Over A Secert Entrance Called The Fire Shoe Center In An Agency 376. Spongebob Takes Over The Patrick Star Show - Spongebob destroys "The Patrick Star Show" to make more time for "Spongebob Squarepants" (the real show). (Season Finale Part 1) 377. Patrick Takes Over Spongebob's Show - Patrick is mad at Spongebob for ending his show so he ends the "Spongebob Squarepants Show" . (Season Finale Part 2) Season 13 378. Patrick And The Revived Series - Patrick discovers that SpongeBob left the country, so he starts his series again. 379. Patrick And The Family Reunion - Patrick has a family reunion to celebrate his new revived series 380. TBA Category:Spin-Offs